pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Honoka Yubinane
I'' ''know I’m far from perfect, but I’ll be the best version of myself for you. Honoka Yubinane '''(優美な音 和花 Yubinane Honoka) is a premium-type idol who prefers the brands Dreaming Girl and '''Perfect Velvet. She is known outside PriPara as a famous child actor. She is owned by Aisaka15, and is roleplayed by both her and Miyumi~chan. Etymology * Sonata (ソナタ) refers to a type of instrumental musical composition. * From Japanese 和 (hono) meaning "harmony" (using an obscure nanori reading) and 花 (ka) meaning "flower", as well as other combinations of kanji which have the same pronunciation. Very often it is written ほのか using the hiragana writing system. * The word 優美な (yubina) means graceful, while 音 (ne) means sound. Adding the two together, her surname means "graceful sound(s)". Appearance Honoka has straight bluish-black hair held up in twintails and turquoise eyes. She wears colorless contacts due to her poor eyesight, and refuses to wear glasses as she feels self-conscious in them. Inside PriPara, Honoka's hair turns into a raspberry pink-magenta gradient and now has curls at the ends. During Cyalume Change, her eyes gain purple accents. Her daily attire consists of semi-formal dresses paired with tights, and she often wears heart earrings inside and outside of PriPara. Background Honoka was always homeschooled, as her father, a CEO of a fashion brand, wanted her to become successful from the very beginning. She attended an acting school in Daegu, South Korea, before moving back to begin her acting career at the age of 12. Her mother passed away some time after she returned, and Honoka always felt burdened, as she modeled her ideals after her own mother's wishes. Two years later, she became an idol after her PriTicket landed on a beach hat, and though she was against it at first, she soon realized that it would help her boost her own popularity. She initially planned on becoming a Kami Idol while using her own group to achieve stardom, but quickly abandoned all of her plans after warming up to her friends. Personality Honoka is initially cold and stoic, and tends to be blunt about her thoughts and opinions. In reality, she has issues with communication and her self-esteem, which stems from her childhood insecurities of being seen as talentless and with little to no worth. Since Honoka had been in the entertainment industry for far longer than her peers, this developed her views and her fixation on improving by all means necessary, even to the point of downright resentment towards those who think that simply "doing their best" would be enough. Inside PriPara, Honoka becomes livelier, and even tends to laugh and smile often. Her jokes border on sarcasm and hints of playfulness; despite the fact that being an idol is hard, if not moreso than being an actress, Honoka believes that her becoming one allowed her to do feats that she had initially deemed impossible. While she is still a perfectionist, she learns to be more open towards other options and is very passionate about self-improvement, and she easily gets inspired by others' successes in order to motivate herself more. Relationships * Hiroko - Honoka's manager, a baby chick. They don't speak much with each other, claiming that they read each other's minds due to their similar perspectives on many things in general. Honoka tends to make fun of her for spacing out often. * Shigeru Yubinane - Honoka’s father. They’re very close, but lately, Shigeru wishes that they’d interact a bit more outside of conversations about her career and his fashion company. He was the one who helped her decide on her stage name, and helps her design coords in his spare time. * Marika Yubinane - Honoka’s late mother. She died due to food poisoning, and since then, Honoka has become wary of the food she eats, especially sweets. They weren’t that close, since Marika was often working and rarely came home, but they love each other. Honoka admires her mother. * Kenta Yubinane - Honoka's (adoptive) little brother. Their relationship used to be strained and tense, but it gradually blossomed into one where they've started to trust each other more. Even after becoming close with him, Honoka still feels like her brother is way too smart for his own good, and often ends up joking about his maturity (which, naturally, results in him teasing her back about her crush on Renjoji.) * [[Hibiki Shikyoin|'Hibiki Shikyoin']] - Honoka idolizes her. She wishes to get closer to Hibiki someday, and has mentioned multiple times that she is her inspiration. Honoka often claims to have acquired Hibiki's signature. * [[Miyumi Koyuki|'Miyumi Koyuki']] - Her teammate in SoYuNi Chorale. They get along very well despite their clashing personalities. Honoka used to chide her for thinking that hard work is the only thing that would make someone shine in the industry, but admires her potential and dedication to her craft. * [[Nini Kaname|'Nini Kaname']] - Her teammate in SoYuNi Chorale. At first, they despised each other, but thanks to Miyumi, they were able to warm up to each other quickly. Honoka gravitates towards her for advice on life in general, and always calls Nini her best friend. * [[Ibuki Tsubasaragi|'Ibuki Tsubasaragi']] - Honoka's self-proclaimed rival, and temporary teammate in Neo Zetsubou Renaissance. They always butt heads and are quick to criticize each other, but the respect they have for each other is massive. Honoka dislikes the fact that he was able to rise up to Major Class quickly, but nevertheless, she will always be there for him even when things go wrong. * [[Taiga Kougami|'Taiga Kougami']] - Her temporary teammate in Neo Zetsubou Renaissance. Taiga (unknowingly) makes her angry and tends to push her buttons every once in a while, but Honoka isn't all that bothered. In fact, she looks up to Taiga as a senior, and wishes to catch up with him in the future. * [[Renjoji Parker|'Renjoji Parker']] - Honoka always feels calm around Renjoji's presence, but she knows when to call him out when he takes things too far. She tends to act like a tsundere whenever they're alone, and is dense when it comes to her own feelings around him. Nevertheless, she can (and will) end up cheering him up from time to time whenever he feels down. * [[Koroko Bokerdole|'Koroko Bokerdole']] - Honoka is very nice and caring towards him, and though she sees him as strange, she finds Koroko a bit endearing. In return, Koroko is the only other person (aside from Kenta) who knows about Honoka liking a certain silver-haired boy, but she'll never stop at denying everything. * [[Yuna Tsubasaragi|'Yuna Tsubasaragi']] - Honoka was indifferent towards her at first, but they eventually became friends after they resolved both of their issues together. She often gets flustered whenever Yuna praises her dancing, and has shown an interest in forming a team with her. Significant Coords Casual Coords * Cotton Candy Star Coord - Her previous casual coord. * Aqua Jewel Pirates Coord - Her current casual coord. Cyalume Coords * Precious Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord - Her Cyalume Coord. Miscellaneous Coords * Peppermint Chocolate Coord - Her very first coord, which she wore on her debut live. * Adult Jumper Coord - Her coord outside of PriPara. Non-Pripara Coords * French Lace Coord - A coord from PriChan. Falls under the Casual category. * Blue Rosy Coord - A coord from Aikatsu. Falls under the Casual category. * Iris Trench Coord - A coord from Aikatsu. Falls under the Miscellaneous category. Quotes * "Performing, just being able to project my own feelings... that's the only form of art that keeps me alive. Take that away from me, and I'll end up having nothing. But that's alright. I'll find myself, anyway. The real Yubinane Sonata never backs down!" ** Honoka after being reassured by Renjoji after a live. * "I'm not perfect, and I know that. I have my flaws, and that goes for you, too. So... I have a proposal. I'll help you rise to the top, and in exchange, I want you to help me rise, too." ** Honoka proposing to form a unit with Ibuki. * "Life is a play, and the world is my stage." "Hono-chi! Sono-chi! Do your best!" "Life is a play, and everyone is my audience." "Encore! Encore!" ** Honoka's call-and-response. Trivia * Honoka shares a few traits with Shirasagi Chisato, another character from BanG Dream! who is a former child actor and Pastel*Palettes' bassist. However, their similarities are merely coincidental. * Her birthday, March 14, is celebrated as White Day in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and China. * Honoka's father owns Licorice, a (fictional) sub-company and brand under RONI. * Nobody knew about Honoka's real name, even during her pre-debut days. Attempting to dig up her past records will yield little to no results. * Her favorite food is sushi. She also likes eating Miyumi's sweets, and would (admittedly) often show up at her house for free food. * She dislikes bitter things, and food that is too hot for her to handle. * Honoka has a fear of water (aquaphobia). * Her official fanclub is called Sonatine. Fans tend to switch between her two names, commonly using Sonata for her personal life and occasionally, her idol endeavors. * Her Pritter handle is @geniushonoka_. * Honoka is bilingual. She knows Japanese and learned English through the novels her mother used to read, having a certain degree of fluency in the language. * Honoka's hobby is knitting, but she keeps it a secret as it "doesn't fit her image". * She secretly splurges her money on shonen manga, and used to watch magical girl shows during her childhood. Honoka got bullied and teased mercilessly due to the latter, but it hasn't diminished her love for them in the slightest. * Regarding the manga fact above, Honoka is up-to-date with The Promised Neverland. Her favorite character is Ray, and it's all because they share the same ideals and mindsets. Norman both scares and amazes her, since he reminds her of her little brother and the way he tends to act. * She loves the yume-kawaii aesthetic, and has incorporated it in many of her coords. As of now, Honoka is slowly gravitating towards a darker theme (akin to LoLi GoThiC), but chose to keep both themes. She claims that the elegance in her coords is what keeps both of her themes consistent. * Honoka is always shown to be extremely harsh when chiding others, especially herself, when she feels like her standards aren't being reached. * Her confidence is a facade. Honoka dislikes it whenever people say she's arrogant... because she isn't. * Her debut live is something that she's extremely embarrassed of, to this day. She only chose Sweet Magic because it was a song that her old friends used to sing to cheer her up. * Honoka used to be a Lovely-type, but she switched to Premium moments before she debuted. * In an alternate universe where she does Prism Lives, her instrument would be a flute. * She doesn't flaunt her wealth, and would rather use it to support others (and herself, to an extent). * She is allergic to cats, specifically cat fur, and this extends towards her hatred for wearing cat coords. * Honoka sees herself as a genius, and jokingly refers to herself as one on variety shows. * Honoka is bad at doing household chores. * She's a sore loser when it comes to variety games, though she claims that she only loses on purpose. * If she weren't an actress, Honoka would love to either try modeling again, or become a bartender. Category:Aisaka15 Category:Idol Category:Premium Idol Category:Original Character Category:Dreaming Girl User Category:Major Class Category:Female Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Human Category:Actress Category:Perfect Velvet user Category:SoYuNi Chorale